Au coeur de la tempête
by Sakurache
Summary: 24 - C'est l'heure des révélations et des règlements de compte. Amy et les Winchester ont des choses à se dire et vont apprendre des informations qui pourraient changer le déroulement de leur vie. Bobby sera de la partie comme d'autres personnes du passé
1. Chapter 1

**Au cœur de la tempête**

Sam, Amy et Dean avaient roulé jusqu'à Lancaster, la ville la plus proche de Moonville, en silence. Un silence tellement profond qu'il n'avait même choqué personne, tout le monde étant perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivé au premier motel potable de Lancaster, Dean avait demandé trois chambres. Sam et Amy avaient levé vers lui un regard surpris mais étaient restés silencieux. Il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Dean était rentré dans la sienne, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il avait serré les dents tout le long de la route et était épuisé. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il jeta son sac à terre et s'allongea sur le lit, les pieds sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, juste deux secondes, et s'endormit comme une masse. Au même moment, Amy entrait dans la sienne. Elle posa son sac sur le lit en soupirant et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, elle observa son cou. La marque encore rouge des mains de Sam sur sa gorge lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sam entra lui aussi dans sa chambre. Les larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, il était terrifié. Terrifié de ce qu'il avait pu faire à l'un des êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'assit sur le sol, contre le lit et se recroquevilla, le regard fixe. C'est ainsi qu'Amy le retrouva deux heures plus tard. Elle avait frappé mais il n'avait pas répondu, Amy était rentrée quand même. Le spectacle qu'elle vit était désolant. Elle respira un bon coup et Sam leva enfin les yeux vers elle, surpris.

- Amy ?

- Sam…

- Je croyais…Je pensais que tu voudrais plus jamais me voir ou me parler…

- Ben…J'arrivais pas à dormir…

Elle s'avança et s'assit à coté de lui sur le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les marques violacées de ses mains sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- Amy, je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

- Je sais Sammy, je sais… C'est en partie ma faute tout ça, je n'aurai pas dû laisser les choses empiraient…Nous aurions dû chercher une solution pour y mettre un terme…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…Si Dean n'était pas intervenu, j'aurai pu te tuer !

- Je sais…Mais ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je serai morte…

- Peut-être pas mais ça aurait pu être la dernière…

En discutant ainsi, Sam se détendait un peu. Il était moins recroquevillé et avait allongé ses jambes. Amy s'approcha d'avantage et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du cadet des Winchester.

- On fait vraiment que des conneries nous deux…

- Oui, enfin surtout moi, affirma Sam.

- C'est pas de ta faute non plus ! Je te rappelle que c'est Cass qui a brisé le mur dans ta tête…

- Hum…

Le silence s'installa pour quelques minutes et Amy reprit.

- Je peux pas te dire que je suis pas un peu traumatisée…Après tout, ce n'est pas un démon ou une créature qui m'a fait ça, c'est toi et ça fait encore plus mal…

- Amy…

- Tais-toi Sam. Mais je t'aime et je ne peux pas te laisser tomber, pas quand tu as besoin de moi. Toi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé, alors…Oublions. – Amy ria – C'était tellement bizarre d'être seule dans cette chambre ! Déprimant. Ça m'a rappelé toutes les nuits que j'avais passé seule pendant les années que j'avais passé loin de vous…Je peux plus supporter ça.

- Tu as parlé à Dean ?

- Non, pas encore, soupira-t-elle. Je préfère lui laisser un moment seul, vraiment seul. Je pense qu'il en a besoin.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'encaisser tout ça…

Amy allait répondre quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra. Les deux amis levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il avait toujours le visage tendu, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je savais que tu serais là Amy…

- Dean, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Dean fit quelques pas rapides vers elle. Amy croyait qu'il allait s'énerver, en réalité il l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme fut plus qu'étonnée mais prolongea le baiser très volontiers.

- On parlera de nous plus tard mais j'aimerai bien qu'on parle de toi, Sam, conclut-il en se tournant vers son frère qui s'était également levé.

- Dean…Je suis désolé…

- Oui, ça j'avais compris. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour me cacher un truc pareil !

- On pensait gérer ça, affirma Amy. Mais apparemment pas.

- Apparemment pas, répéta Dean. Sam a failli te tuer Amy !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Et il s'en veut…

- Y'a intérêt ! Pourquoi vous n'avez même pas chercher un moyen de stopper ça ?

- On n'a pas…commença Sam mais il fut interrompu par Amy.

- Quand Dean ? s'écria-t-elle, énervée. Quand ? On arrête pas de courir partout pour chasser les léviathans, les esprits et autres, quand aurions-nous eu le temps de s'occuper de Sam ? On a même pas le temps pour notre mariage !

Dean resta silencieux un instant. La chasseuse n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais il finit tout de même par répondre :

- Ne reparle pas de ça, je t'ai dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard.

- Quoi ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux annuler le mariage ?

Au moment où elle posait ces questions, Amy sentit comme un poids sur sa poitrine, elle grimaça et Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme disparut devant leurs yeux. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore habitués mais ce n'était plus si surprenant. Sam s'étonna tout de suite :

- Tu veux annuler le mariage ?

Amy apparut une nouvelle fois au Sanctuaire. Quand elle comprit qu'elle venait encore une fois de se téléporter, elle grogna.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Navrée Amy, mais il fallait à tout prix que je vous parle…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la chasseuse, soudainement inquiète.

- Maman !

Les deux femmes furent interrompues par la petite Sara qui déboula en courant vers sa mère. Amy se pencha et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras en souriant.

- Salut ma belle ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va ! Papa est avec toi ?

- Papa ?

Amy crut un instant qu'elle parlait de Castiel et cela la fit paniquée mais Sara répondit :

- Dean.

- Ah non chérie, je suis toute seule…Mais Dean viendra un jour, promis.

La petite hocha affirmativement la tête en souriant et Amy se tourna de nouveau vers Annabella.

- Alors ?

- Les léviathans.

- Oui et bien ?

- Ils essaient de s'en prendre aux anges…

- Pardon ?

- Trois sont morts déjà en les combattant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous pensons qu'ils essaient de prendre possession d'eux, comme avec Castiel…

- Mais ils sont déjà surpuissants, à quoi ça leur servirait ?

- Aucune idée. Mais vous devez faire quelque chose.

- Moi ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Attendez une minute, dit Amy en reposant Sara sur le sol. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire…Où est la super escouade que vous m'aviez promis ? Où sont les autres super anges ?

- Ils…Ils ne sont pas prêts.

- Vraiment ? Parce que moi je le suis peut-être ?

- Vous devez faire vos preuves…

- Non mais j'hallucine…

Amy se passa la main sur le visage.

- Je ne suis au service de personne, ni des anges, ni du Paradis d'accord ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi, j'ai pas demandé à être un super ange, j'ai pas postulé pour réparer vos conneries ou comme garde du corps ! J'en ai marre de faire des choses qui me retombent dessus ensuite ou de ne rien avoir en retour ! Ma relation avec Dean, à peine retrouvée, est en train d'exploser, Cass n'est plus là, je ne peux pas être avec Sara et Sam subit Lucifer ! J'en ai assez…

- Amy…Le Paradis est en panique…

- Je me fous du Paradis !

- Vraiment ?

- Peut-être pas. Mais je vais gérer ça à ma manière, d'accord ? Seulement je vous le répète, je suis peut-être un super ange mais je ne suis pas au service des anges, ils n'ont fait que me décevoir…

Elle se pencha, embrassa Sara sur le front en lui promettant de revenir bientôt et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes de concentration elle se retrouva devant Dean, Sam…et Bobby au motel de Lancaster.

- Bobby ?

- Salut Amy, répondit le vieux chasseur en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Où t'étais encore passée ? demanda brusquement Dean.

- Au Sanctuaire, répondit-elle en le regardant à peine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bobby ?

- J'ai du nouveau sur les léviathans. C'est pas grand-chose mais bon…Bon dieu Amy, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta gorge ? remarqua alors finalement Bobby.

Amy, par réflexe, se passa la main sur son cou endolori mais sourit.

- Longue histoire. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Disons que j'ai trouvé comment les ralentir…

- Raconte-nous ça Bobby, demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Dean posa une fesse sur la table devant le lit. Amy ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors elle resta debout, les bras croisés, ne voulant s'asseoir auprès d'aucun des Winchester. Bobby, les mains dans les poches, commença alors à raconter sa petite expérience :

Le shérif Mills m'a appelé – je l'avais prévenu pour les léviathans – elle en avait trouvé un à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls. Ensemble on a réussi à le capturer.

- Comment ? s'étonna Amy.

- Justement, avec un produit détergeant, le Power Clean…

- T'es sérieux là ? ricana Dean.

- Très sérieux. Ce truc les brûle, si t'en a assez tu peux les brûler suffisamment pour détourner leurs attentions, après tu leur coupes la tête et tu la balances le plus loin possible du corps sinon elle se rattache…

- Beurk, dit Amy.

- Et le léviathan que vous avez capturé ?

- On a expérimenté ça sur lui, il en reste plus grand-chose.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça Bobby, on va pouvoir au moins se défendre si…

Mais Amy fut interrompue par un battement d'ailes dans son dos. Sam et Dean se levèrent immédiatement en observant le nouvel arrivant. Ils n'avaient pas revu d'anges depuis la mort de Raphaël et de Cass au point qu'ils pensaient qu'ils les avaient oublié ou qu'ils avaient abandonné la partie. Amy voyait Bobby en face de lui devenir tendu. Elle se retourna lentement. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait mais quand elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

- Bonjour Amy.

- Jacob ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Dean, surpris.

- Oui…On s'est rencontré. Une fois.

- Une fois mémorable si je peux me permettre. Tu as d'ailleurs meilleure mine Amy. Bien que ces marques sur ton cou…

- Et si vous fichiez tous la paix à mon cou, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob ?

- Mais c'est qui à la fin ? questionna Bobby.

- Un ange, répondit Sam.

- On se tutoie maintenant ? Charmant. Un ange oui, mais pas n'importe quel ange. Je suis le nouveau leader du Paradis.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…Tu m'as suivi ? demanda Amy.

- On peut dire ça oui. Je voulais te parler depuis un certain temps mais ta présence avec les Winchester m'empêchaient de te localiser…

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu au Sanctuaire ?

- Le Sanctuaire est sacré, même pour nous. Très peu d'élus peuvent y pénétrer. Mais je t'ai vu en ressortir.

- Raphaël pouvait lui pourtant…

- Vraiment ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je pense que tu sais très bien que c'est lui qui avait enlevé Sara pour Crowley quand il nous a retenu prisonnières…

Jacob sourit mais ne répondit pas. Dean fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'Amy.

- Depuis quand tu as compris ça toi ?

- Un certain temps. Mais je voyais pas l'intérêt d'en reparler, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

- Bon et qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? demanda Sam.

- C'est à cause des léviathans ? Tu veux me forcer à agir c'est ça ? questionna Amy comme si Jacob et elle étaient les seuls dans la conversation.

- Plus ou moins. Nous voulons remettre ces immondices au Purgatoire.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ce trouduc ailé.

Amy, Bobby et les Winchester se retournèrent d'un coup. Crowley leur fit un ravissant sourire.

- Salut les gars…

- Crowley…dit Jacob en serrant les dents.

- Sa majesté le Roi des Enfers si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer Jacob.

- Je n'y tenais pas particulièrement, tout ça est de votre faute « majesté ».

- J'en suis conscient…Et extrêmement peiné.

Une fois le moment de surprise passé, Dean s'avança dangereusement vers Crowley.

- Espèce de fils de…

Mais Sam le retint par le bras avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

- Oh ! On se calme le babouin. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.

Amy était partagée. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Bizarrement, elle avait plus confiance en Crowley qui avait déjà montré qu'il était capable de sincèrement les aider qu'en Jacob, mais elle ne pouvait oublier que c'est lui qui avait tout déclenché et qui avait causé la mort de Castiel. Le démon s'aperçut du débat intérieur d'Amy, en tout cas le devinait-il et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Amy… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Cass…

- La ferme ! Ne prononce pas son nom !

Crowley baissa les yeux et ne dit rien.

- Mais merci…ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

Crowley sourit de nouveau et reprit :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle les filles…

- Tu permets ? J'étais là avant toi, argumenta Jacob.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas à nous de décider, n'est-ce pas… Amy ?

Les humains furent tous surpris, Amy y compris. Elle échangea un regard avec Dean et Sam puis avec Bobby. Pourquoi elle ? Etait-elle le nouveau shérif in town ? Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, l'ange et le démon attendaient une réponse. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais d'un regard, Bobby et Sam le fit taire. Amy finit alors par prendre une décision.

- Bobby, Sam accompagnez sa majesté dans la chambre d'à coté. Dean, tu restes avec moi. Commençons par toi Jacob, dit-elle en le regardant puis elle se tourna vers Crowley. L'Enfer viendra après.

Crowley inclina cérémonieusement la tête et sortit accompagné du cadet des Winchester et de Bobby.

- A nous alors, dit Jacob joyeusement.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Dean décida d'être acteur de la situation au lieu de la subir. Il se mit à marcher autour de Jacob en le détaillant de la tête au pied. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, un peu à la manière de Raphaël mais il avait bizarrement l'air moins coincé.

- Alors…finit-il par dire. Comment vous vous êtes rencontré vous deux ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour parler du passé, répondit Jacob. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est l'avenir.

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu attends de moi ? s'énerva Amy.

- Je veux que tu protèges le Paradis.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle…

- Tu dois combattre les léviathans, non ? Je peux t'aider…Ensemble, on peut protéger le Paradis et sauver le monde.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des anges…

Amy s'avança devant Jacob. Elle s'arrêta si près de lui qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Mais Dean n'avait jamais vu Amy comme ça. Elle était sûre d'elle au point que ces yeux semblaient en feu.

- Je te rappelle que je suis plus évoluée que toi…Un être dont tu ne connais rien, créé par ton père parce qu'il avait peur et honte de vous…

- Tu n'en sais rien…

- Oh si je le sais… Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, pas plus maintenant que la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu te rappelles ?

- Je me rappelle seulement d'une pauvre paumée alcoolique…

- Oui et bien j'ai changé.

- C'est ce que je vois. Je sais aussi que tu es plus raisonnable maintenant. Tu sais que je peux t'aider…Je peux rouvrir le Purgatoire si tu m'aides à capturer les léviathans…

- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-elle en tournant le dos à Jacob et en s'écartant.

- Tu veux t'allier à l'Enfer ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et la question n'est pas là…

- Je pourrais…Je pourrais raconter à ton petit ami pourquoi il est toujours parmi les vivants…

Dean, qui après avoir vu que tout se jouait entre Amy et Jacob, s'était rassis sur la table tout en écoutant la conversation et en observant les deux participants. Lorsque l'ange prononça cette dernière phrase, il se leva, curieux.

- Tu n'oserais pas…dit Amy entre ses dents.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Un silence de mort s'installa alors dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Sam, Bobby et Crowley entraient dans la chambre de Dean. Le lit n'était même pas défait, seule la présence de son sac montrait que la chambre était occupé. Crowley se dirigea tout de suite vers le frigo contenant le mini-bar et en sortit une petite bouteille de Scotch. Bobby prit alors son parti d'interroger Sam maintenant qu'ils étaient en comité plus réduit.

- Sam ?

- Hum…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Amy ? Qui a fait ça ?

Sam hésita mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de mentir à son père de substitution. Il en avait de toute façon assez des mensonges.

- C'est moi, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Ce bon vieux Lucifer, pas vrai Sammy ? ajouta Crowley.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mais oui. Comment…

- Je le sais ? C'est pas vraiment étonnant…Mais pour ce que ça vaut, j'étais contre l'idée de Cass de briser ton mur…

- T'as pas été très persuasif on dirait, dit Bobby.

- Non. Pas sur ce coup-là.

- Alors t'as des visions ? demanda Bobby à Sam.

- J'ai du mal parfois à savoir ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas… J'ai dépassé les bornes cette fois…

- Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

- Oh mais Amy était au courant…répondit Crowley.

- Tu ne l'avais pas dit à ton frère ? s'étonna Bobby.

Sam s'étonna lui du fait que Crowley est l'information mais il répondit à Bobby.

- Non…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'était si tendu entre vous quand je suis arrivé…

- Crowley, pourquoi c'est à Amy que t'as demandé de prendre la décision ? questionna le cadet des Winchester pour changer de sujet.

- Vous n'ignorez pas qu'Amy est une nouvelle espèce à elle toute seule pas vrai ? C'est la seule sur le marché pour le moment… Elle est destinée à être le leader de ces nouvelles créatures…

- Les super anges ?

- Pas mal comme titre. Oui.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Bobby.

- J'ai mes sources.

- Amy…De quoi il parle ?

- De rien.

- De rien ? Faire un pacte avec les anges pour le sortir de l'enfer tu trouves que c'est rien ?

- Quoi ? demanda Dean à nouveau.

- La ferme Jacob ! s'écria Amy.

- Tu croyais vraiment que Castiel t'avait sorti juste par bonté d'âme ?

- C'était un ordre de Dieu, répondit l'aîné des Winchester.

- Oui mais Dieu n'est jamais très précis…

- Jacob, je te préviens ! Un mot de plus et j'aiderai moi-même les léviathans à vous exterminer, menaça la chasseuse, plus sérieuse et déterminée que jamais.

- Très bien. Je crois que j'en ai assez dit de toute manière. Je te laisse réfléchir, appelle-moi quand tu seras prête.

Amy lui lança un nouveau regard noir et il disparut sans autre cérémonie. La super ange se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant pendant que Dean essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Attends…Je rêve ou il a dit que t'avais fait un pacte avec les anges ?

- Pas maintenant Dean…

Amy se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit dans la cour du motel. Elle allait atteindre la chambre où l'attendait Crowley mais Dean la retint par le bras.

- Je trouve au contraire que c'est le moment idéal !

- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu veux faire attendre Crowley ?

- Sa majesté peut attendre cinq minutes de plus.

- Je doute que cinq minutes suffisent…

- Résume alors.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas le moment, à moins que tu sois prêt aussi à parler de nous ?

Devant le silence éloquent de Dean, Amy ajouta seulement :

- J'en étais sûre…

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Dean et entra au moment où Sam demandait à Crowley :

- Quelles sources ?

- Ah Amy, fit Crowley sans répondre à Sam.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Tout va bien, je discutais avec ces messieurs…

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Jacob ? demanda Bobby.

Dean allait répondre mais Amy ne lui en laissa pas le temps en interpellant Crowley.

- Crowley, j'aimerai qu'on parle en privé.

- Je vous suis très chère.

Après avoir lancer un regard à Dean, Amy sortit de la chambre suivit du Roi des Enfers sous les regards surpris et curieux de Bobby et des Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

- On dirait que c'est tendu entre toi et les Winchester…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Crowley. Puisque tout le monde veut que je sois un chef, très bien. Alors adresse-toi à moi comme à un chef.

- Très bien. Je suis venu te parler des léviathans.

- Oui je m'en doutais, c'est le sujet à la mode en ce moment… Tu vas me dire que toi aussi tu peux m'aider à les vaincre ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là…

- Alors quoi ?

- J'ai sans doute des informations qui peuvent t'aider toi et les Winchester…

- Quel est ton intérêt à toi ? J'aurai cru que l'Enfer aurait adoré travailler avec eux…

- J'ai essayé de leur parler, ne serait-ce que pour mettre l'Enfer en sécurité, mais ce Dick…

- Dick ?

- Dick Roman.

- Le politicien ?

- Tu veux dire l'ex-politicien reconverti en chef des Léviathans...

- Je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, tu le sais ?

- Pas encore mais mes sources y travaillent.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre…Donc c'est ça que tu me proposes ? Des infos ?

- Pas que. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les démons vous laissent plutôt tranquilles ces derniers temps…

- C'est vrai…C'est de ton fait ?

- Pour vous servir très chère.

- Merci.

Crowley inclina la tête et attendit en silence. Il sentait qu'Amy avait autre chose à lui dire mais il préférait lui laisser du temps pour que cela vienne d'elle. La chasseuse se mordit la lèvre puis finit par se décider.

- Ecoute Crowley… Je suis prête à te faire confiance à nouveau mais je veux être sûre que si on a besoin de toi pour autre chose que de simples infos, tu répondes présent.

- Pour renvoyer ces trucs dans leur cage ? Absolument. Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire une collaboration fructueuse toi et moi.

- Bien mais pas un mot aux Winchester. Ça reste entre nous.

- J'approuve ! Ils sont tellement coincés !

- Et surtout…Sache que je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait…Avec Cass je veux dire…

- C'est noté ! Mais dis-moi, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- J'en sais encore foutrement rien. On a trouvé quelque chose pour les ralentir mais ça ne sera sûrement pas suffisant…

- Et pour le Purgatoire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si je me débrouille bien, Jacob me l'apportera sur un plateau…

- J'aime ta nouvelle façon de penser ! Bon je crois alors qu'on a un accord…

- Je crois aussi.

Amy crut alors que le démon allait disparaître tout comme Jacob l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, seulement il resta là à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on va le conclure en s'embrassant ?

Pendant ce temps, Dean faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre devant les regards exaspérés de Bobby et de Sam. Il avait raconté leur discussion avec Jacob en omettant la partie sur le pacte. Ça, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir même si lui mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Le jeune homme était aussi préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait à la fois pour Amy que pour Sam. Il en avait assez. Pourquoi l'univers s'en prenait-il toujours à eux ? Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours être les seuls à pouvoir sauver le monde ?

- Tu veux pas te calmer Dean ? finit par demander Bobby.

- Je crois pas…

- Amy gère, Dean, ajouta Sam.

- Toi tu te tais ! T'as rien à dire Sam.

Sam serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Il n'était plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté.

- Et puis… Je sais qu'elle gère, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Bobby en croisant les bras.

- Depuis quand Amy est-elle devenue un super ninja ? Je veux dire, ça m'inquiétait déjà qu'elle soit kamikaze mais là…Le fait qu'elle devienne si…Je sais pas comment dire…

- C'est un super ange Dean ! Et surtout, Crowley nous a dit qu'elle était destinée à devenir leur leader alors…dit Sam.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, acquiesça Bobby.

- Manquez plus que ça…

- Je comprend pas ce qui te prend Dean, finit par s'énerver Sam en se levant de la chaise où il était assis. Ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous d'avoir un super ange dans l'équipe ! Si elle parvient à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, elle…

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean s'était retourné et lui avait collé une droite. Sam encaissa le coup surpris pendant que Bobby s'avançait pour s'interposer entre les deux. Mais Sammy ne comptait pas riposter.

- ça fait deux en deux jours, ça suffit non ? questionna le cadet des Winchester.

- Ça dépend, tu prévois encore d'essayer de la tuer ou de raconter des conneries ?

Sam ne répondit pas et les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard alors qu'Amy entrait à nouveau dans la chambre. Quand elle vit les deux frères ainsi elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Je crois que ces messieurs ne sont pas d'accord sur la marche à suivre…répondit Bobby.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…finit par dire Dean en marchant vers la porte.

- Dean, attends !

Amy le suivit en courant pour le rattraper. Elle eut juste le temps de monter dans l'Impala avant que Dean ne démarre en trombe. Il la regarda un instant, aucune émotion n'était lisible sur son visage.

- Tu comptais aller quelque part sans moi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant sincèrement.

Dean se détendit et lui sourit à son tour avant de se mettre à rouler sous le regard de Bobby et Sam.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous maintenant ? demanda Sam.

- Et si on cherchait un moyen de sortir Lucifer de ta tête ?

Amy avait réussi à détendre Dean pendant quelques minutes à peine. L'aîné des Winchester s'était mué dans un silence pesant en fixant la route devant lui. L'Impala filait et Amy se demandait où ils allaient. Elle n'était même pas sûr que Dean le sache lui-même et à vrai dire, la jeune femme n'osait même pas poser la question. Elle attendit simplement, pour lui laisser du temps. Au bout d'une heure de voiture, ils avaient quitté Lancaster et se retrouvaient dans la campagne américaine. Il devait être pas loin de midi mais le temps était bien sombre, tout comme la veille à Moonville. Soudain, Dean braqua le volant et l'Impala s'enfonça dans un chemin de terre menant à un bois. Il arrêta tout aussi soudainement la Chevrolet et sortit en claquant la porte. Le chasseur fit quelques pas devant la voiture et se stoppa, les yeux levés vers le ciel, les mains sur les hanches. Amy sortit à son tour de l'Impala en claquant elle aussi la porte et se plaça devant la voiture.

- Bon sang Dean…Parle-moi ! Tu peux pas continuer à garder tout pour toi, tu vois bien que ça ne mène à rien !

Dean se tourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda. Mais il ne semblait pas être complètement décidé. Amy le comprit et décida d'en rajouter.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi tu sais…

Elle s'assit sur la capot de l'Impala et ajouta :

- Les Winchester ont toujours eu un problème de communication mais il faut que ça change…

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? finit par lâcher l'aîné des Winchester.

- T'as raison… J'aurai directement dû t'en parler pour Sam. J'ai fait une erreur et je suis désolée.

Elle se tût, attendant qu'il parle de nouveau mais il ne le fit pas. Elle pensait qu'il la questionnerait sur le fameux pacte avec les anges mais non. Elle ne serait pas la première à reparler de ça. La jeune femme s'allongea presque sur le capot, relevée juste sur ses avants-bras en expirant bruyamment.

- On est bien là…J'ai tout mon temps…

Elle affronta quelques minutes Dean du regard puis se mit à observer la forêt autour d'eux en sifflotant. Amy ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé quand elle entendit enfin Dean murmurer.

- J'ai peur…

- Quoi ? dit-elle en se rasseyant sur le capot.

- J'ai peur…J'ai peur de perde Sam dans la folie, j'ai peur de te voir sombrer dans le mal, de te perdre si tu deviens leader des supers anges, et tes pouvoirs… J'en ai tellement marre. J'aimerai me foutre de tout ça, j'aimerai ne plus ressentir cette peur et cette colère…

- Quelle colère ? demanda Amy pour le pousser à continuer.

- Cass…C'était de loin le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, malgré le fait qu'il t'ait eu toi… Il nous a trahi cet enfoiré mais ce qui me mets le plus en colère c'est qu'il s'est fait tué…abruti…Et puis il y a ce que tu ressens pour lui…

Amy aurait aimé intervenir mais elle savait que si elle le faisait maintenant, il se refermerait comme une huître. Alors elle patienta et l'écouta continuer.

- J'ai…J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu l'aimes toujours et que tu l'aimeras toujours, c'est comme ça… Mais je sais que tu m'aimes, je le sais, seulement, j'ai du mal à me faire à tout ça…

Dean leva finalement les yeux vers la jeune femme qui avait l'air pensive. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de tout ce qu'il avait dit et, pensant que sa chérie était blessée, il vint se placer devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Oh non, je t'en prie… Amy, dis quelque chose…

- Dean…

- Je suis désolé mais c'est toi qui m'a poussé à parler et je…

- Dean ! s'écria Amy.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime bien plus que lui…

Dean la regarda dans les yeux et attendit. C'était à son tour de parler. Alors qu'elle avait été forte toute la journée en essayant de se comporter comme quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle faisait, à présent elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller. Les yeux emplis de larmes, Amy se mit à parler.

- Dean je suis terrifiée…Je me fais peur à moi-même…Tu as raison, j'ai agi comme si j'avais rien à perdre ces derniers temps et je m'en veux… Mais Annabella m'a fait comprendre que j'avais un poids important sur les épaules…Même si mon rôle est pas encore très clair, il est très important et je…Pourquoi moi Dean ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel ! Je ne peux pas devenir la super ange qu'ils s'attendent tous à ce que je devienne…Crowley, Jacob, Annabella… C'est peut-être le moyen idéal pour oublier Cass mais je vais te dire, c'est pas ce que je voulais… Je ne rêve que d'une vie normale avec toi et Sara… Ou au moins revenir en arrière, au temps où toi, moi et Sam on formait une famille unie à chasser de simples esprits ! Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs Dean ! J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes ! J'y arriverai pas toute seule…Et toi non plus…

Dean essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue d'Amy tout en lui relevant le menton. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux pendant un temps qui parut un siècle à la jeune femme puis dit simplement :

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Dean sourit et approcha son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Amy passa immédiatement ses bras autour du chasseur et prolongea encore plus fougueusement. Le désir montait très vite et la jeune femme mit également ses jambes autour de la taille de Dean. Celui-ci la porta dans ses bras et ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de l'Impala le plus confortablement qu'ils le pouvaient mais à vrai dire ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien à part eux-même et ne réfléchissaient même plus. Amy enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt pendant que Dean faisait de même puis le chasseur se coucha sur la jeune femme, l'embrassant comme si il ne s'était pas vu depuis des années. Il était sûr que là, maintenant elle était avec lui et rien qu'à lui. Et elle, elle était sûre que au moins maintenant il comprenait que c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie. La pluie se mit à tomber, martelant le toit de l'Impala ce qui excita Amy encore plus.

- J'adore le bruit de la pluie…

- Et moi c'est toi que j'adore…

- Ça veut dire que tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

- J'ai jamais vraiment voulu annuler…

- J'aime te l'entendre dire !

Amy embrassa de nouveau Dean en l'attrapant par la nuque et les deux amants passèrent à la vitesse supérieure, plusieurs fois d'affilés.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage en fermant brusquement son ordinateur. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il passait en revue les légendes concernant le diable, la mort et les souvenirs de l'enfer mais aucune solution n'était trouvable. Bobby avait bien passé la moitié de ce temps à appeler tous ses contacts pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait un moyen. Il avait également fait choux blanc.

- Tu crois que la Mort m'en ferait un autre ? questionna Sam.

- Non, elle a été très claire la dernière fois qu'on l'a rencontré…Un mur par client.

- Génial…

- J'ai peut-être une solution…affirma Crowley en apparaissant de nouveau dans la chambre.

Après une certaine absence, Dean et Amy rentrèrent au motel. Une fois devant la porte, alors que Dean allait entrer, Amy le retint par le bras en souriant. Il l'a ramena contre elle et la serra fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça va de nouveau être la folie maintenant…

- Je sais…

- J'espère que notre petite discussion va porter ses fruits…

- T'inquiète…Je suis pas prêt d'oublier ce moment…

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent et entrèrent enfin dans la chambre. Sam et Bobby buvaient une bière en riant.

- On a raté quelque chose ? demanda Amy en souriant.

Sam posa sa bière sur la table et vint serrer Amy dans ses bras. La jeune femme fut surprise et eut le souffle coupé.

- Hey Sam ! Tout va bien ?

- Je suis désolé…Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus…

Amy ne savait pas trop de quoi il parlait puis la question de Dean lui fit comprendre.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? questionna Dean.

Bobby s'approcha à son tour pendant que Sam lâchait enfin Amy.

- Disons que Lucifer ne devrait pas ramener son nez durant un certain temps…

- C'est définitif ?

- Temporaire, en attendant de trouver mieux…

- C'est déjà ça. C'est super les gars, affirma Amy.

- Dean…Tu veux savoir comment on a fait ? demanda le cadet des Winchester, anxieux.

Le grand frère ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit Amy par la taille et sourit.

- Non, absolument pas. Je vous fais confiance…

- Et depuis quand ? demanda Bobby.

Il échangea un regard avec sa future femme et haussa simplement les épaules.

- Heu…D'accord. Une bière alors ?

Dehors la pluie s'était arrêtée et le soleil pointait enfin le bout de son nez. La tempête avait l'air d'être passé et comme personne ne pouvait prévoir quand elle leur retomberait à nouveau dessus, Amy, Bobby et les Winchester décidèrent de profiter un peu de la vie et de leurs petites victoires.

THE END


End file.
